La primera ves de shun Yaoi
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Terminado!Bueno no creo que el titulo deje nada en duda excepto dos cosas uno es Yaoi si no te gusta no la leas y si te gusto deja rew ,dos esta dedicada a todas las chicas que me han leido alguna ves en mis ff de H.Potter, casi nunca contesto pero toda
1. Capitulo uno camino al paraiso

Hola Soy Ara: y es la primera ves que escribo un ff yaoi de SSeiya en particular de mi pareja favorita jajajaj este esta dedicado especialmente para Val –Arkaham ( se lo promote que lo escribiría apenas terminara ella ,El alma mas pura, jajja aunque aun le falta algún capitulo. Date prisa Val) espero que les guste les advierto que la mayoría de los post con migo se vuelven poco a poco en nc17 asi quesi eres menor de edad, jajja léelo sin que se entere tu mama jajajaja, o dejalo para cuando cumplas 18 jajajajaa, pero me dejan su opinión .

La primera ves de Shun

Capitulo uno camino al paraíso .

Era un hermoso día soleado, era otoño y los campos tenían sus hojas matizadas de u sin fin de colores.

El clima era bueno, el frió intenso aun no llegaba del todo pero las noches ya no eran calidas y e ir eolia a lluvia y tierra mojada de las tormentas recientes pero esta vez el clima se había pronosticado como favorable. Al menos para la actividad para la que el joven caballero de Andrómeda se preparaba.

Shun tenía una mochila de excursión en su espalda y lucia su carita angelical muy emocionada. Para variar, no iba cargando la caja de su armadura ,ni ningún arma y además era su primer viaje de excursión al campo.

Cuando era un bebe sus padres habían muerto, así que nunca fue con ellos , cuando pequeño Ikki lo levaba al campo , pero era para golpear árboles y entrenar duro. Si lo pensaba entonces sonaba estricto pero hoy era muy irrisorio.

Durante su entrenamiento en la isla de Andrómeda, pues…. No podía decir que hubiera salido de excursión, más bien salía a partirse el alma en gajos con el entrenamiento

Desde que había vuelto, en vez de disfrutar la vida se la había pasado peleando, por Atena , por su vida, por los demás , por la paz ,por…….. lo que fuera-Shun suspiro profundamente mientras caminaba acompañado a su ya trazado destino .

Esta vez iría al campo a distraerse y a pasar un tiempo con su mejor amigo. No, no iba con Ikki, su hermano apenas tenia tiempo libre y se borraba mucho a la………. Bueno jejejeje, no sabía bien a donde pero se desaparecía por semanas. ¿A donde iría Ikki?, ¿estaría solo?, ¿que estaría haciendo?¿Será cierto lo que decía Seiya?¿Tenia Ikki una novia rubia ?¿Ho es que Seiya le estaría tomando el pelo? no era la primera ves que lo hiciera siempre se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad que tenia.

En cuanto al Pegaso, bueno el había optado por quedarse en su depa. Tenia su agenda llena (Con Shina, Atena, etc.) como si ignoráramos que es un casanova y que si tiene depa aparte era para "ocuparse de sus asuntitos privados ", según decía Shiru. El dragón estaba ahora en china practicando como ser el perfecto mandilón de Sun Rey, según Hyoga que siempre bromeaba con eso.

Hay – Hyoga pensó , es tan , tan .. bueno tan buen amigo- pensó sonrojándose sabiendo que en realidad le tenia mayor estima que aun amigo común.

Hyoga siempre tenia tiempo para mi, será que el no tiene novia.-pensó el chico de 14 años-No se que me pasa que eso me da tanto gusto, me gusta tanto que me dedique tiempo a mi.

Hyoga y Shun tenían tiempo caminando por el bosque pronto llegarían a una escarpada meseta que debían escalar para llegar a un claro, que hyoga conocia, su lugar favorito según dijo.

Shun mira al fin llegamos descansaremos un minuto antes de subir para ajustarnos los arneses y también las cosas que vienen en la mochila. Bueno en tu caso las cosas que tambien biene fuera de ella- Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio de ojos azules

Pero Hyoga mi bolsa de dormir no cabía dentro de la mochila pero esta amarrada en la parte superior ves- el chico de ojos verdes sonreía contento y Hyoga negó con la cabeza como diciendo que hacia no se empacaban las mochilas de excursión pero tampoco quiso reprender a Shun ya que era su primera excursión.

Hyoga le guiñó un ojo después de amarrar los arneses a la cintura de Shun muy apretados quizás pero el no se quejo mientras Hyoga se los ajustaba paro lo cual tenia casi que abrazarlo Shun sintió que con ese simple guiño sus mejillas se calentaban mas de lo normal era como si la sangre corriera muy rápido en sus mejillas, la mirada picara de ese ruso no lo ayudaba en nada.

Comenzaron a subir con el rubio como guía y Shun siguiéndolo pero algo comenzó a salir mal al menos para el mas joven de los excursionistas, cada ves que miraba asía arriba para ver donde Hyoga le indicaba pisar imaginaba esas piernas y7 ese hermoso y musculoso cuerpo de su amigo con mucha menos ropa, esto estaba desconcentrándolo, y lo hacia sudar

Podía ver ese cuerpo tan bellos moviendo se ágilmente , esas piernas fuertes y ese trasero redondo ,mmmmmmmm que buen trasero tenia viéndolo bien …… demonios-pensó sintiéndose muy culpable de pronto - no debería estar pensando eso de Hyoga es mi amigo.

Entonces Shun resbalo cuando casi llegaban a la sima Hyoga jalo el arnes y miro a al chico

- ¿Shun estas bien? – pregunto preocupado

- Si estoy bien –grito el

– no te preocupes te subiré en un minuto-Hyoga jalo el arnés y subió a Shun tan rápido como pudo y en el trayecto paso algo que lo puso nervioso, algo se escucho caer y shun grito algo que hyoga no entendió.

Cuando finalmente estaba arriba Hyoga lo tomo por los hombros y le pregunto-¿estas bien , que paso? Shun se veía muy apenado y sin antes pensarlo se abrazo de hyoga:

-Lo siento Hyoga . El cisne se quedo pensativo tratando de saber por que se disculpaba su amigo

lo siento…. Perdí mi bolsa de dormir arruine el paseo ¿no?-Hyoga abrazo fuertemente a Shun , quizá mas tiempo del que debía , de forma tierna y cuando escucho el porque se sentía así se echo a reír abrazándolo aun mas fuerte.

-No te preocupes de nada Shun , todo esta bien en cuanto al paseo no te procupes creo que yo tengo la solución y no se a arruinado nada.-de echo, esta saliendo mucho mejor de lo que creí , peso hyoga mientras abrazaba Sahún con una mirada extraña y una sonrrisa libidinosa que el joven santo e ojos verdes no pudo ver


	2. capitulo dos: Un beso de buenas noches

Hola gracias por sus mensajes me encantan por eso les dejo este adelanto el domingo si me es posible pongo mas es que quería avanzarle al menos un capitulo hoy muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas este capitulo va para ustedes ojala les guste si es así díganmelo

Capitulo dos: Un beso de buenas noches

Haría algunos minutos tan solo desde que un sonrojadísimo Shun se había separado de los fuertes brazos de Hyoga

Shun tenia la impresión de que el abrazo había durado mucho , pero a la ves le daba pena preguntar si solo se lo había imaginado, después de todo Hyoga lo abrazaba seguido era algo común.

Y es que Hyoga era fan de las películas de terror siempre le invitaba a ver películas en las que Shun acababa tapándose los ojos y viendo entre los dedos o bien agazapado en el asiento de la sala a media noche viendo la ultima película de algún maratón de películas de horror con Hyoga entonces era cuando pasaba ,Shun se asustaba y Hyoga le pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro y lo atraía hacia el con cuidado y lo abrasaba hasta que pasaba la escena o se acababa la película , Hyoga le susurraba siempre a Shun en el oído , eres un chiquillo ¿como te asusta algo así, después de las luchas que hemos vivido?

A veces se hacia tarde y Shun no se podía quedar despierto y despertaba en su cama, aunque recordaba haberse dormido en el sofá. El recordaba que su amigo le murmuraba al oído cosas que no alcanzaba a recordar de tan dormido, excepto por 3 palabras que le decía siempre que eran…….. Buenas noches mi…………… pero ya no recordaba la 4 palabra

Hyoga estaba ahora montando el campamento y la tienda de campaña, Shun estaba encargado de recoger leña para el fuego

Hyoga esta refrescando mucho verdad?- dijo un poco preocupado pues no tenia donde dormir y solo tenia ese suéter consigo y esos pantalones de mezclilla su pijama era de tela delgada y no constaba mas que de unos shorts y una playerita, aun con lo fogata afuera de la tienda se moriría de frió.

En realidad parece un día de verano para mi Shun recuerda que me crié en Siberia y la verdad creo que hasta calor tengo- dijo en tono bromista sin darle importancia, aunque muy para sus adentros pensó al ver como Shun con su perfecto ,apretado y redondo traserito se agachaba a recoger mas ramas. "En verdad que tengo calor Shun"

El campamento estuvo listo al poco tiempo, Hyoga se sentó junto a Shun con una vara en su mano y le dijo:

Mira Shun, vamos a asar malvaviscos- Shun se acerco mas a Hyoga y el le puso algunos bombones en la vara y los metieron al fuego, mientras tanto comenzaron a platicar mientras de cosas simples y sencillas que no parecían tener importancia. Cada min. que trascurría el clima se enfriaba cada ves mas

Mira Hyoga que hermoso se ve desde aquí el atardecer- dijo Shun entusiasmado viendo el horizonte.

Si es precioso- dijo Hyoga mirándolo a el sin que lo notara.

Me encanta es tan….- iba a decir romántico pero de pronto no le pareció apropiado decirlo solo se puso muy colorado- bueno es muy lindo

Si me encanta cuando toma esos colores- agrego Hyoga que lo devoraba con la mirada

Shun tenia cada ves mas frió el ocaso avanzaba y el frió se incrementaba su piel se puso chinita, chinita, espera aquí -dijo Hyoga, Shun volteo a tiempo para ver como se ponía de pie y se perdía en la tienda de campaña para salir con una manta, la puso sobre los hombros de Shun y lo acerco a el con cuidado mientras seguían asando malvaviscos .

Shun se sentía feliz, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba que pasaran

Gracias amigo. Como cuando vemos televisión en la mansión- dijo inocentemente- solo que aquí el fuego no es aterrador-

No, no lo es- aun no pensó Hyoga de algún modo Hyoga pensaba que pasara lo que pasara esa noche si iba a quemar vivo-

Ambos muchachos siguieron una amena plática por horas hasta que finalmente Shun rendido por el día y cómodamente instalado en los brazos de Hyoga se quedo dormido acurrucado en la manta Hyoga lo cargo entonces y lo acomodo en su propia bolsa de dormir salio afuera y se aseguro de que la fogata fuera segura y cerro la tienda una ves de regreso.

Hyoga se desvistió hasta quedar en bóxer y se metió en la misma bolsa de dormir con el caballero de Andrómeda que dormía inocentemente. Cerro el siper de la bolsa casi hasta arriba y se acomodo abrazando a Shun con cuidado y ternura.

Hyoga miro los ojos de su amor un largo tiempo antes de levantar su barbilla hasta que sus labios estuvieran a su alcance, con mucho cuidado, muuuuuuy suavemente lo beso en esos carnosos labios color cereza y luego le susurro al oído: Buenas noches mi amor


	3. Capitulo tres: Dentro de la mente

Capitulo tres: Dentro de la mente:

Hyoga estaba metido en la bolsa de dormir con Shun

Buenas noches mi amor.. le susurró al oído y mientras tanto lo acariciaba tiernamente, recorría su cuerpo como un ritual sagrado y saboreaba el sabor de aquella piel blanca y suave que tanto lo excitaba , dos lagrimas había en los ojos de Hyoga que repasaba en su mente las cosas que habían pasado .

¿Porque no le dije nada? ¿Por que?

Lo tuve a mi alcance en la fogata y sus ojos llenos de alegría e inocencia me miraban devotos ¿porque no le dije que lo amaba?

¿Porque no lo bese mientras comia esos bombones? Y ¿porque no le dije que lo amaba?

¿Porque cuando el sol se puso majestuosamente frente a nosotros y Shun se admiro de el no le dije que el sol no era ni un poco a mitad de bello de lo que es el para mi?

Hyoga abrazaba fuertemente a Shun , te amo Shun le murmuro, pero el estaba profundamente dormido, Hyoga acaricio sus piernas con una mano mientras con a otra respiraba cada sus piro que Shun liberaba

Hyoga repasaba lo que había echo minutos antes era parte de su ritual secreto con Shun

-Primero lo mire cuando el no se dio cuanta –Hyoga lo beso en el cuello mientras pensaba y Shun gimió un poco

-Luego durante la fogata le di un par de bombones jugando… se los puse en la boca Shun me chupo un dedo sin querer-Hyoga se detuvo un momento en sus actividades y sintió a Shun moverse un poco en sus sueños- gracias a dios Shun tenia el sueño pesado.

-Luego lo abrasé en la fogata cuando lo cobije y mientras hablábamos mire sus labios moverse y su cuello, ese bello cuello, donde sus cabellos se refugiaban junto a su nuca, y el descuidadamente lo movía hacia atrás en un gesto inconsciente Hyoga había acariciado a Shun mas de la cuenta en esos momentos pero Shun ni puso objeción ni pareció notar la doble intención de Hyoga, que quería calentarlo… si, pero mucho mas de la cuenta.

Shun se quedo dormido entre mis brazos de nuevo, Hyoga decia eso con pesar nunca dormía entre sus brazos del modo en que el lo desearía .irónicamente Shun se había quedado dormido en sus abrazos ya innumerables veces, siempre era el mismo ritual en la mansión

Hyoga beso los labios tibios de Shun de nuevo mientras recordaba y acaricio su espalda por debajo de la playera. Shun se movía aun mas inquieto en sus sueños si Hyoga no se detenía pronto en sus caricias acabaría despertando a Shun y tendría que explicarle algunas cosas.

En la mancipen pensó hyoga mientras vemos películas de horror el siempre se duerme antes del final y yo , ya tan entrada la noche que no hay ni un alma despierta llevo a Shun a su cuarto, yo lo desvisto , al principio solo era para que estuviera cómodo luego fue me fue gustando desvestirlo y ponerle la pijama esa pijama que usa -pensó excitado- nada mas que una playerita delgada y un shorts que apenas y cubren lo indispensable, cuando el aire frió se cuela en la ventana ,del inocente muchacho sus pezones se endurecen y se marcan hermosamente, su silueta en la penumbra sin mas luz que la que se cuela por las cortinas hacen de el una visión exquisita.

-Al principio solo lo miraba, después lo acariciaba al acostarlo, luego me atreví a besarlo. Siempre dormido siempre indefenso e inocente de mis actos.

Hyoga lloraba en silencio, había dejado de moverse aunque Shun seguía inquietándose cada vez más en su sueño cada movimiento que hacia shun incrementaba el contacto físico de sus cuerpos. Esta vez Shun gimió sin tener un motivo Hyoga deseaba grabarse los sonidos, todos desde su respiración hasta esos gemidos sensuales que dejaba escapar.

Era tan bello cuando dormía poco a poco me fui a aprovechando de la situación estas ultimas semanas -pensó Hyoga –cada vez que hay película de horror invito a Shun y si no hay la rento, la pongo tardísimo y me aseguro que las vea con migo, para llevarlo a dormir y comenzar este ritual una y otra vez.

Últimamente después de taparlo y susurrarle aquellos buenas noche mi amor , me a dado por recostarme a su lado mientras que no despierte y acariciarlo , besarlo incluso cuando lo deseo y despedirme antes de cometer unan autentica barbaridad.

Ya van muchas veces que acabo a las 3 de la madrugada duchándome con agua helada, tras salir de su cuarto- Hyoga sudaba excitado Shun estaba entre sus brazos esa mañana si despertaría con el, y el obvió pretexto seria compartir la bolsa de dormir, porque shun había perdido la suya.

Hyoga sonrió y apretó a su amado entre sus brazos, era como abrasarlo desnudo porque lo había cambiado a su pijamita sexy antes de meterlo en la bolsa de dormir. shun tenia sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y su rostro recargado contra su corazón .

Hyoga se sentía feliz, cada que sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba Shun suspiraba o gemía cada vez mas pero es que… aquí no había regaderas aun así, trataría de contenerse lo mejor posible al fin y como quiera shun tenia el sueño pesado y no despertaría hasta mañana, hasta que escucho algo que no esperaba escuchar hasta que amaneciera y la luz del sol despertara a Shun

Hyoga.-Dijo una voz somnolienta y algo gutural, la voz de un shun que acababa de despertar


	4. Capitulo cuatro: pétalos blancos dentro

Nota del autor1: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas espero que esto les guste lamento ir lento pero es parte del ff que esto ocurra así par a ver el porque de las acciones de Shun, las cosas entre paréntesis pertenecen a las acciones de Hyoga realiza mientras son intercaladas con los sueños de Shun

Nota del autor2: esto sucede dentro de la mente de Shun mientras sucede simultáneamente el capitulo tres y lo que pasa por la mente y las acciones de Hyoga

Capitulo cuatro: pétalos blancos dentro de mi mente

Shun había caído dormido perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus sensaciones.

Hyoga lo estaba acariciando. Hyoga lo estaba abrazando. Hyoga recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shun mientras le platicaba cosas en voz baja, Así fue como Shun se quedo profundamente dormido en sus brazos, como era costumbre.

El chico de ojos verdes soñaba, soñaba cosas raras como siempre que se quedaba dormido en los brazos de Hyoga , siempre despertaba luego en la mañanas muy sonrojado y tapándose la cara de la pena , como si alguien pudiera entrar sin avisar y fuera entonces capas de leer sus sueños.

¿Qué cosas había soñado Shun?

Había soñado que caminaba con Hyoga por la playa tomado de su mano, otro día soñó que Hyoga le daba un beso en los labios, otra vez soñó que Hyoga lo abrazaba muchas horas y le susurraba cosas lindas al oído, cosas que le avergonzaba reconocer que le gustaría oír de Hyoga en la vida real, aunque sabia que no ocurriría y mas aun que su hermano seguro no le gustaría enterarse de eso pensamientos. Pero ahora Shun tenía un sueño nuevo y lo estaba disfrutando.

Soñaba que caminaba por allí con Hyoga y que el, se detenía de pronto y lo jalaba de su mano para besarlo en los labios, Shun se aferro a el y lo abrazo ,suspirando con cada dulce beso pero … pero.. El sueño estaba tomando un giro raro. Te amo Shun

(Hyoga abrazaba fuertemente a Shun , te amo Shun le murmuro, pero el estaba profundamente dormido)

Hyoga se desapareció.. ¿Donde estaba El?

Shun lo busco hasta cansarse y se recostó a la sombra de un árbol, estaba muy triste. El chico de ojos verdes se recostó, cerro sus ojitos y pensó en el . el chico de catorce años suspiraba con solo pensar su nombre

Shun sintió frió, mucho.. Frió como si de pronto estuviera desprotegido hasta de su ropa, ¿Donde estaba Hyoga? cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba desnudo y sobre una cama de pétalos blancos como la nieve.

(Hyoga había cambiado a Shun su pijamita sexy antes de meterlo en la bolsa de dormir )

¿Donde estaba Hyoga? ¿Porque estaba el desnudo? Shun se sonrojo mucho, aun en sus sueños siempre estaba el vestido ¿y si de pronto Hyoga llegaba y lo veía desnudo? , ¿Que pensaría? Seguro creería que el era un descarado.

Shun se recostó en los pétalos y se tapo con ellos, ¡¡¡¡¡Dios que pena!!!!!!!! Que no lo descubra Hyoga ni nadie mas, tenia que pensar donde estaba su ropa, ¿porque se había desaparecido?

(Hyoga metió a Shun en la bolsa de dormir)

Shun sintió un rico calor que venia de esos pétalos, era… como si los pétalos se dedicaran a hacerle caricias, en las piernas en la espalda, al muchacho sentía mucho placer con ello e inconscientemente comenzó a gemir y suspirar.

(Hyoga sonrió y apretó a su amado entre sus brazos, era como abrasarlo desnudo porque lo había cambiado a su pijamita sexy antes de meterlo en la bolsa de dormir.)

Los pétalos se hacían pesados, y el chico sentía la presión de ellos en su cuerpo. De pronto dos pétalos suaves y calidos cayeron sobre su labios , Shun sentía que los pétalos se volvían como manos invisibles que lo tentaban en cada rincón disponible de su cuerpo y estando el desnudo eso .. era mucho material disponible.

(Hyoga beso los labios tibios de Shun de nuevo mientras recordaba y acaricio su espalda por debajo de la playera.)

Shun sintió unos labio besandolo mus tiernamente , muy suave pero no había nadie

Shun se movía aun mas inquieto.

No quería dejar de sentir los pétalos suaves y calidos acariciándolo ¿y si Hyoga venia y lo descubría?¿ que pensaría de el viéndolo desnudo entre eso pétalos traviesos y juguetones que lo acariciaban tan íntimamente?, Shun se sintió incitado por el peligro y excitado por que Hyoga lo encontrara así, desnudo disfrutando de suaves caricias. A lo mejor a si el se animaba a hacer algo parecido. Al mismo tiempo algo le decía, que quizás eso no estaba bien , ¿ o si? , el nuca había echo cosas así, sentía que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se endurecían cada ves mas por la excitación, shun gimió y sintió la sangre tibia correr rápido en su garganta

(Shun se movía aun mas inquieto en sus sueños si Hyoga no se detenía pronto en sus caricias acabaría despertando a Shun y tendría que explicarle algunas cosas.)

Relájate pensó Shun en su sueño estas soñando cosas tontas pero nada mas., el chico abrió la boca y un pétalo travieso de escondió dentro. El pétalo era calido y carnoso, pero Sshun no quería morderlo solo chuparlo y el pétalo parecía defenderse en su boca Shun sonrió divertido…mejor se iba a comer ese pétalo si seguía defendiéndose así.

(Hyoga acaricio sus piernas con una mano mientras con a otra respiraba cada suspiro que Shun liberaba)

Los demás pétalos estaban resbalándose en su cuerpo eran como 10 manos jugando sobre su piel desnuda, Shun sentía que el placer era enorme. Shun se arqueaba y sentía como esos pétalos calidos y esas manos invisibles lo acariciaban, sobre sus piernas, y subían hasta casi llegar a su trasero y luego se detenían y se regresaban por su camino una y otra ves, labios suaves y fantasmalmente tiernos lo besaban de vez en cuando: en el cuello, en lo labios , en la cabeza ,en el hombro

(Cada movimiento que hacia Shun incrementaba el contacto físico de sus cuerpos. Esta vez Shun gimió sin tener un motivo Hyoga deseaba grabarse los sonidos, todos desde su respiración hasta esos gemidos sensuales que dejaba escapar)

Shun que tenia los ojitos cerrados y jugaba a comerse ese pétalo que tanto se defendía en su boca y que jugaba con su lengua. De pronto ese pétalo, tomo la forma carnosa de una lengua, las manos que sentía por su cuerpo se hicieron solo dos y el peso de los pétalos que lo cubrían tomo una forma y peso definido y muy conocido shun estiro los brazo y se abrazo inconscientemente , abrió los ojos y el estaba allí , besándolo de un modo que nunca lo había echo…su amor.. Besándole..

(Hyoga se sentía feliz, cada que sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba Shun suspiraba o gemía cada vez mas)

Shun suspiro y gimió apretado en aquel beso tierno y apasionado **_que soñaba_** hasta que se acordó de algo **_ESTABA DESNUDO_**

Shun al acordarse se apeno tanto y se asusto tanto a la vez que se separo de Hyoga sobre el cual había puesto sus manos en ese varonil pecho que tenia el rubio y hundido de pena y excitación, escondió su rostro recargándolo contra su corazón . El cual latía rítmicamente y .. Abrió los ojos, esta vez no a su sueño si no a la realidad

Hyoga.-Dijo con voz somnolienta y algo gutural, la voz de un Shun que acababa de despertar, fue entonces cuando el silencio se hizo notar y shun se dio cuanta de algo, si estaba abrazado a Hyoga y si tenia sus manos sobre su pecho y si, tenia su rostro sobre su corazón escuchándolo latir con una prisa indecible y si, Hyoga tenia sus manos acariciándole el cuerpo de manera mas que amigable.

Shun levantó su carita y con sus mejillas sumamente sonrojadas ¿Hyoga?-Hyoga no resistió mas y lo apretó aun mas fuerte y fue entonces que noto algo que no había notado aun, Shun estaba excesivamente excitado. Y había claras señales en su cuerpo para demostrarlo.

Dos lagrimas de vergüenza se escaparon del rostro inocente de Shun de inmediato refugio su rostro en el pecho de Hyoga , estaba apenadísimo de que El, precisamente el, hubiera descubierto cuan excitado se encontraba ahora.

Hyoga lo sintió llorar en sus brazos, estaba en Shok¿ había echo algo malo que molestara a Shun?¿si es así porque lloraba ,en vez de reclamarle?¿ estaba triste por su comportamiento? o ¿estaba asustado? o ¿o que? Solo tenía una opción y la uso, con mucho cuidado levanto la barbilla de Shun y lo obligo a mirarlo a la cara y le pregunto

¿Qué pasa Shun ?

Shun trago saliva no sabia que contestar…

Me da pena-sollozó apenas audiblemente

Sabes que me puedes decir todo-dijo Hyoga y apretó mas fuerte a Shun lo que incremento el contacto con su notable situación Hyoga lo sabia y lo estaba disfrutando haciéndose el desentendido-

Shun gimió un poco con ese abrazo , trago saliva y murmuro me siento .. me siento raro por un sueño que tuve.. yo nunca había tenido un sueño así…Hyoga… dijo casi en un suspiro escondiéndose de nuevo , esta ves recargo su carita sobre su hombro mientras lloraba en silencio .

¿Nunca habías tenido sueños que te.. digamos te gustaran tanto?-Preguntó Hyoga maliciosamente

No. No se que hacer- dijo Shun apenadísimo, sonrojado como nunca y aferrado a Hyoga que tampoco le dejaba otra opción ya que el tampoco aflojaba el abrazo en la mas mínimo de echo lo estaba ajustando cada ves mas

Hyoga sonrió sorprendido, y lo comprendió todo…. acaba de asistir al primer sueño húmedo de Shun . El rubio sintió que su pecho estallaba de alegría ante las palabras de su ingenuo amigo.

No te preocupes por eso Shun Yo si se que hacer.. le susurro al oído- le susurró al oído con voz sensual y picara , si Shun hubiese levantado la vista en ese momento entonces hubiera descubierto la mirada lujuriosa de Hyoga devorándolo.


	5. Capitulo cinco:No te procupes yo si se q

Hola gracias mil por sus opiniones y una advertencia traiganse cerquita un vasito de agua fria jaajaja puede que lo necesiten

Capitulo 5: Tranquilo yo si se que hacer……….

Shun se abrazaba a Hyoga, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se apretaban cada vez mas como si eso fuera posible. El chico escucho en su oído un dulce y seductor susurro.

Tranquilo Shun , no hay de que avergonzarse .-murmuraba hyoga-

Pero yo, yo nunca….-Hyoga acabo la frase por Shun , nunca te habías sentido así? no te procures ya te dije que yo se muy bien que hacer. Dime ¿confías en mi?-Shun asintió con la cabeza y dijo un muy claro –SI- antes de que El rubio deslizara entres sus cuerpos una mano, el chico de ojos verdes levanto la cabeza y miro a Hyoga con una expresión mezcla de miedo, pena y deseo.

Shhhhhhhhhhh…-lo calmo el ruso- esto no es malo al contrario, y no tienes por que temer.

Shun sintió la mano de Hyoga acariciándolo de manera muy intima por enzima de la tela del Short, el chico abrio grandemente sus sorprendidos ojos.

¿Hyoga?-pregunto Shun con una voz que sonó increíblemente sensual, Hyoga apretó un poco su mano y Shun gimió, y recargo su frente sobre el hombro de Hyoga

¿Shun nunca te… bueno nunca, te has acariciado de esta forma, solo por sentir el placer de tocarte tan íntimamente?-Pregunto Hyoga frotando la erección de Shun aun con la mano sobre la telita del short. Shun gemía y suspiraba, y Hyoga sintió la negación a su pregunta cuando shun negaba con su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro sobre su hombro.

Hyoga no lo podía creer es que Shun era como un chiquillo casi en todo, era ingenuo y puro –Shhhhhhhhhhh……… lo tranquilizo Hyoga mientras metía su mano bajo el elástico del short, Shun detuvo la mano del rubio y lo miro con verdadero miedo, sus ojitos soltaban lagrimas gruesas y copiosas.

Dijiste que confiabas en mi –le recordó su amigo. Shun asintió con la cabeza pero pregunto tímidamente- ¿estas seguro que esto no es malo?-Hyoga sonrió y lo beso en los labios, Shun estaba sorprendidísimo Hyoga lo estaba besando, este era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando Hyoga. Shun cerro los ojos y se rindió a la sensación, soltó la mano de Hyoga y la dejo seguir su curso……."mi primer beso" pensó.

El chico tenia razón era su primer beso conciente de ello ya que Hyoga lo había besado siempre dormido y el no se daba por enterado.

Shun puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Hyoga y sintió como el lo abrasaba firmemente con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha comenzaba a acariciarlo de un modo íntimo y maravilloso.

Shun comenzó a gemir, el rubio abandono sus labios quería escucharlo con claridad .Eso no significa que los labios de Hyoga hayan renunciado a seguir su actividad ya que continuaron besando cada rincón disponible en el rostro de Shun .

El chico estaba extasiado de la sensación, nunca antes el, se había tocado a si mismo para masturbarse. Alguna vez Shun, había visto como un compañero de la isla se masturbaba viendo a Jun bañarse y su maestro lo había pillado. Le habían dado una paliza diciendo que era una indecencia lo que hacia, Shun había visto esto de lejos y decidió que el no haría eso con su cuerpo si era una indecencia.

HYO…HYOGA…-Shun comenzó a gritar el nombre de su querido "amigo", este simplemente seguía masturbando Shun saboreando su piel, lamiendo su cuello y apretándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo, aquellos dedos resbalando sobre su miembro, aquella boca irreverente, Shun creería que enloquecería y en medio de todo esto, las imágenes de su sueño lo atormentaban ¿estaban haciendo algo bueno o malo? La duda pronto dejo de importar .Shun sentía que explotaba de placer rendido ante las acciones de Hyoga, este miro al rostro del pequeño para ver su cara contorsionarse de placer , mientras gritaba su nombre, el cual se escuchaba como una melodía magnifica en sus oídos, lagrimas de alegría caían en el rostro de Shun

Shun su nuevo amante- fue su pensamiento mientras lo veía llegara por primer vez en la vida a un orgasmo .Cielos era tan hermoso, el rubio no dejaría de masturbarle hasta que descargara la ultima gota. Cuando esto paso Shun temblaba exhausto y desconcertado Hyoga lo soltó y lo abrazo tiernamente hasta que dejo de temblar y lo tranquilizo susurrándolo al oído cosas que Shun en ese instante estaba demasiado aturdido para entender.

Shun una vez tranquilo respiro profundamente y miro a Hyoga a los ojos, el le sonrió y lo beso de nuevo en los labios esta ves de forma apasionada y feroz mucho mas sensualmente que antes Shun cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer , dejo al rubio explorar con su lengua cada rincón en su boca justo como había pasado en su sueño, sintió la erección de Hyoga apoyada sobre su vientre, una ves que el aire se acabó y Hyoga se vio forzado a soltar aquel beso Shun sonrió feliz aunque una cierta interrogación se escondía y sus ojos y Hyoga decidió asegurarse antes de seguir con lo que ya tenia en mente.

¿Qué pasa Shun porque me miras con tus ojos llenos de preguntas?-Chispas Hyoga lo leía como un libro abierto

Hyoga yo….¿lo disfrutaste no?, pude darme cuenta de que si lo hiciste y mucho- lo interrumpió el rubio con una mirada lujuriosa que puso a Shun mas rojo que un tomate.

Si… yo lo disfrute mucho pero.. ¿Estuvo bien hacer eso? no hicimos nada malo Hyoga.

Shun le contó a Hyoga brevemente el incidente del chico que se masturbaba espiando a su amiga Jun

¿Sentías que estábamos haciendo algo malo?- pregunto el ojiazul –no-contestó Shun.

Shun lo que paso en esa ocasión y Lo que paso ahora son cosas diferentes…. acaso,¿Te sentiste incomodo?- pregunto nuevamente–no-contestó Shun otra vez con voz tímida.

Shun, cuando una pareja comienza a hacer estas cosas no es algo malo, es solo… una demostración de afecto

¿Pareja, Afecto? ¿Somos pareja Hyoga?-pregunto Shun algo confundido

Shun esto es algo normal (pausa causada por un beso dulcísimo) tranquilo, y si, somos una pareja Shun y….yo… -titubeo el chico rubio que abrazaba al pequeño Shun entre sus fuertes brazos-… yo te amo. ..te amo como a nadie mas Shun .

Shun sentía una gran felicidad dentro de el, al demonio si esto es bueno o malo, Hyoga le había dicho que lo amaba después de hacerle cosas que el había considerado por mucho tiempo como pecaminosa pero que se habían sentido deliciosas como ninguna otra.

Las lagrimas de Shun corrían sobre sus mejillas su rostro mostraba la sonrisa mas grande que Hyoga pudiera haber imaginado y Shun lo beso, al principio con ternura y luego del mismo modo apasionado que Hyoga le enseñara momentos antes.

Shun… tengo que hacerte el amor, te necesito mucho, cariño. -Le dijo al oído mientras guiaba una inocente manita entre sus piernas y le mostraba a Shun como le gustaba a el que le acariciaran .Shun sintió la lengua de Hyoga lamiendo sus lagrimas y besándolo al lazar aquí y allá, mientras el como buen alumno comenzaba masturbar a hyoga como el lo había echo con el.

No te pierdas el ultimo capitulo " El fin de una noche y....." jajjaja lo siento pero ya no tengo mas oportunidad de seguir escribiendo esta noche espero me manden sus opiniones y que se traigan un vasito de agua helada para cuando terminen este ff

Cariños Ara


	6. Capitulo seis: el final d una noche y e

Si al fin lo termine espero que a todos les guste y no haberme excedido en descripciones quiero agradecerles mucho todo su apoyo y sus comentarios espero me dejen masporque los adoro

Cariños Ara

Capitulo cinco: El fin de una noche y el principio de un amor

Shun tengo que hacerte el amor, te necesito mucho, cariño. Le dijo al oído mientras guiaba una inocente manita entre sus piernas y le mostraba a Shun como le gustaba a el que le acariciaran .Shun sintió la lengua de Hyoga lamiendo sus lagrimas y besándolo al lazar aquí y allá, mientras el como buen alumno comenzaba masturbar a Hyoga como el lo había echo con el.

La mano de Hyoga aun lo guiaba, los besos apasionados resultaban para Shun una exquisita novedad, digna de ser explorada, el otro brazo de Hyoga se ocupaba de apretarlo fuerte.

Hyoga de pronto detuvo la mano de su pequeño amante y sonrió de manera casi maléfica, Shun confiaba mucho en Hyoga pero.. La verdad, si tenia algo de miedo por lo que el estuviera planeando. El nunca había echo nada como lo que acababan de hacer y ahora el le pedía que accediera a hacer el amor a su lado.

Shun no se imaginaba nada más allá de aquellos besos y caricias. Masturbarse un mas dejar que Hyoga lo hiciera por el y hacerle eso a Hyoga aun guiado por su propia mano sobrepasaba lo que el mismo se había aventurado a hacer o incluso a fantasear ¿Que era exactamente lo que quería Hyoga? - Pensaba shun con algo de inquietud. Shun recordaba que con infinita pena, había escuchado el tema acerca de sexualidad, no muy amplio en explicaciones, que su maestro les había dado a el y a otro chicos. Y claro que este.. digámosle curso no excedía lo limites de lo normal. Vamos había sido apenas una muy escasa explicación de relaciones entre hombre y mujeres y punto. Shun había escuchado todo aquello con las mejillas coloradas y vergüenza que llegaba desde donde estaba sentado, hasta el mismo cielo.

Hyoga que lo había detenido había tomado su manita y la estaba besando ¿Hyoga hice algo mal?- dijo shun preguntándose por que aquel rubio lo había detenido

Hyoga lo miro su mirada tenia una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que provocaban en shun diversas emociones a la ves, mariposas en el estomago, amor, deseo, felicidad, miedo.

-Has hecho todo muy bien mi amor- le susurro Hyoga pero quiero decirte algo.-un escalofrió ansioso en su espalda que lo hizo temblar levemente.

Mira mi bien, yo te quiero mucho la verdad yo, … yo…. –Hyoga trago saliva no sabia muy bien como decir lo que quería, pero sabia que si tenia que decirlo. Si quería sacar ciertas cosas de su mochila- cuando te invite a venir yo tenia la intención de confesarte lo que sentía por ti y de …

Hyoga lo pensó dos veces no podía decir cosas como : tenia una ganas febriles de seducirte de una vez por todas y como en casa no nos dejan, te traje al campo lejos de cualquier forma de escape e interrupción posible, porque mis hormonas están a punto de explotar . Nnooooooooooooooo tenia que ser mas sutil-

….demostrarte estos sentimientos que tenia por ti, por ello te traje algo que bueno que creo va a facilitar un poco las cosas ¿sabes?

Shun que apenas si se podía imaginar porque a Hyoga le costaba tanto decir esto, abrió sus inocentes ojitos y lo miro con verdadera alegría: ¿Me trajiste un regalo Hyoga?-dijo con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

Hyoga abraso a Shun muy fuerte y ahogo algo de esa risa que se le quería escapar, luego se despego un momento y miro a Shun algo mas relajado, lo beso tiernamente sin prisa por un largo rato hasta que los ánimos comenzaron de nuevo a subir.

-Si mi amor, te traje unos regalitos. Hyoga se separo del chico y abrió completamente el siúper de la bolsa de dormir esta quedo en el piso como si fuera una gran colcha extendida.

Hyoga..-Se quejo el chico de ojos verdes- me da frío

Hyoga sonrió, se regreso a darle un beso y luego alcanzo la mochila de acampar saco de ella dos cosas la primera de ellas era un frasquito con un contenido color rojo lo abrió y lo puso junto a la almohada un dulce aroma a cerezas salía de el. La segunda era una cajita y la puso allí también

¿Qué es?-dijo Shun que en ese momento se abrazaba a si mismo por el repentino frió que sentía lejos, del cuerpo de Hyoga y de la protectora cubierta de la bolsa de dormir.

Dios había que notar que infinitamente sexy se veía Shun justo en ese momento, con sus piernas al descubierto, sus diminuto short, su playerita humedecida de los rastros de sudor, y sus brazos abrazándolo a el mismo en esa pose sensual e inocente con su mirada temerosa llena a la vez de deseo y de incertidumbre por lo que el haría.

Hyoga no dijo nada y lo contemplo por un momento. Tomo con cuidado las muñecas de Shun. Y abrió sus brazos, el aire frió sobre la playerita humedecida dejaron ver enseguida como los pezones planos de Shun se endurecían y se hinchaban un poco notándose bajo la tela.

El rubio que estaba sentado a la orilla, poso las muñecas sobre la almohada, a los lados de la cabeza de su pequeño amante y sin quitarle la vista a de en sima, se agacho y comenzó a besar y chupar suavemente aquellos endurecidos puntos sobresalientes en aquel pecho plano .

Shun sentía la calida y húmeda lengua de Hyoga moviéndose ansiosa en aquella sensible área, junto con la telita de la playera delgada que traía puesta.

Shun cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear…Hyoga... Hyoga… -dijo con mezcla de ansiedad y de placer .

El ojiazul se separo apenas un momento para ver como habían cambiado las cosas. Un segundo apenas y Shun apretaba con sus manitas la almohada, sus muñecas aun las tenia Hyoga sujetadas y el color rosita de sus pezones se trasparentaba ahora por la playera bastante mas mojada donde su boca había estado jugando, Shun respiraba entrecortadamente con excitación.

Hyoga comenzó a besarle en el rostro, las mejillas, la comisura de los labios, lamía su cuello y deliberadamente evitaba sus labios, entonces lo soltó y Shun instintivamente lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo, el rubio seguía deslizándose sobre la ropa de Shun , sus manos habían encontrado su cintura desnuda y poco a poco subían aquella playeria hasta arriba.

Con muy poco esfuerzo logro quitársela y Shun le sonreía tímidamente, sintió que enrojecía, cuando Hyoga lo beso dulce y apasionadamente. Aquellas fuertes manos vagaron libre por la suave piel de porcelana de su amado y el chico disfruto las caricias calidas del caballero de hielo.

Su legua se aventuraba sobre el muchacho, bajó por su cuerpo. Shun olía la esencia que desprendía aquel frasquito que Hyoga había sacado de la mochila que estaba junto a su almohada -¿Qué es eso?

Esperaba que preguntaras – le susurro al oído tomo el frasquito y lo destapo completamente.

El olor se hizo algo mas fuerte y claro- pruébalo Shun te va gustar- dijo Hyoga que ya estaba a cien con todo lo que había pasado, pero que se aguantaba lo mejor que podía, era la primera ves de su Shun y quería que fuera muuuy especial. Hyoga dejo caer una gotita del líquido aceitoso en los labios de Shun.

Sabe a cerezas, sabe muy bien-Hyoga se mojo la punta de sus dedos y los metió en la boca de Shun.

El comenzó a chupar estos dos dedos casI con obsesiva devoción, Hyoga metía y sacaba, Shun trataba de alcanzar el delicioso sabor dulce de aquel líquido.

Cuando aquel jugueteo termino, el rubio derramo el aceite sobre el pecho de Shun y comenzó a esparcirlo con un suave masaje, el chico gemía bajo aquellas manos que lo acariciaban cual seda fina al tacto el aceite las hacia resbalar, en los hombros, sobre los brazos, en la cintura.

Cuando las manos traviesas comenzaron a bajar el short de Shun el casi ni lo noto movía su cuerpo al compás de las caricias de Hyoga y le dejo desnudarle por completo, el caballero de hielo se hincó entre las piernas de del muchacho, abriéndolas apenas lo suficiente .

Shun gemía y se mordía de cuando en cuando el labio inferior para no gritar, sus manos se estiraban tratando de devolver los favores a Hyoga con caricias y sus suspiros profundos y gemidos que se escuchaban incluso afuera de la tienda de campaña, a través de la gruesa lona.

Hyoga se inclino sobre el chico y sonrió con malicia había dejado de tocarlo con las manos

No…no… te detengas Hyoga ,… quiero seguir sintiéndote – Gimió Shun. Pero Hyoga aun sonreía contemplando que tan caliente y ansioso lo había puesto ni aun su espalda se había salvado de aquel erótico masaje.

¿ Sabes que era lo que te puse mi amor?- dijo Hyoga complacido.

Shun negó con mirada deseosa pero ingenua – se llama aceite comestible para masajes corporales, y ¿sabes algo mas Shun? tengo hambre

Hyoga se inclino sobre Shun para besar su boca con lujuria inigualable, lo abrazaba y frotaba aquel aceite en su propio cuerpo de forma inconsciente e inevitable al hacerlo todo, todo en absoluto olía a cerezas, Shun sentía el peso de su amante sobre su propio cuerpo y lo amaba.

Amaba sentir esa presión encima de él, sus manos comenzaron a bajar, a la única prenda de vestir que tenia el rubio. Él mismo le ayudo a deshacerse de su bóxer mientras lamía salvajemente cada rincón en el cuerpo blanco y perfecto del pequeño.

La erección de Hyoga demostraba cuan infinitamente ansioso estaba pero aun así, no se preocupaba por si mismo, sino por él, lo abrazaba con fuerza, desnudo, junto a su cuerpo.

Lo deboraba, lo lamía en sus tetillas, como pequeñas perlas rosadas en su pecho.

Shun gritaba , l estaba realmente muy excitado desde hacia mucho rato y Hyoga comenzó a acariciarlo , Shun lo imito y Hyoga lo detuvo de nuevo con una mirada seria:

Tranquilo amor, no quieras apresurar las cosas, te aseguro que ya muy pronto me va llegar mi turno y lo vas a disfrutar a un mas. -Dijo con tal tono de voz, que Shun se sentía seducido y asustado por la idea .

Shun no estaba del todo seguro de que podía hacer Hyoga con él, al menos no hasta que sintió que Hyoga bajaba por su cuerpo y aprisionaba con su boca , la endurecida prueba de su excitación.

Shun gritaba, el nombre de Hyoga. Parecía un mantra que se repetía incesante en los sensuales sonidos de Shun. Se mezclaban con palabras como , no … aaaaaa .. Si … no , no pares ¿Dioses que haces con migo amor?

Aquella lengua voraz si sabía bien lo que hacía, lo mismo que los dedos de Hyoga que preparaban la entradita de Shun con aquel aceite. Un dedo, siguió al otro en su ritual algunas lagrimas escapaban de Shun

Hyoga Hyoga- suplico tiernamente en medio de aquella torturante pasión que lo llenaba de placer había comenzado a imaginar lo que Hyoga estaba planeando-Hyoga… duele- y la ansiedad y el miedo hacían de él tal presa, que solo el infinito placer de lo que Hyoga hacia con su hombría y la bienvenida de su segundo orgasmo de esa noche lo hicieron desistir de pedirle a Hyoga que se detuviera.

Hyoga saboreó ese orgasmo hasta la última gota, Shun temblaba, y Hyoga lo abrazo muy fuertemente hasta que se tranquilizó, Hyoga comenzó a besarlo pero esta ves no soltó a Shun ni un segundo. Estaba sobre de él, entre esas bellas piernas que tanto le gustaban - ¿ves? – Dijo en tono seductor -ahora si es mi turno mi amor .

Todo olía cerezas.

Shun miro a Hyoga le había dado tanto. No importa lo que quisiera hacerle ahora, él le permitiría cualquier cosa, Shun lo abrazo fuerte al cuello y le susurro un suave y tierno:

- Te amo

Hyoga sonrió y lo miro a los ojos yo también te amo Shun , y dicho esto comenzó a guiar su miembro dentro de Shun muy…muy lentamente…

Shun sentía el dolor en el. Se movía inquieto pero Hyoga aferraba con fuerza sus caderas con una mano, mIentras que con la otra guiaba su miembro

Tranquilo – dijo deteniéndose… haciendo un autentico sacrificio, como necesitaba hacerlo, sentirlo , robárselo. Si es que esa era la palabra. SI esa era, robarse el pequeño e inocente Shun para convertirle un su pequeño e inocente amante. Apenas sentía que se relajaba un poco el se introducía cada vez mas hasta que lo penetro por completo shun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y sentía que algo, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba de entre sus glúteos

Shhhh ya paso amor, ya solo tienes que acostumbrarte, ya veras como lo gozas mas al rato.- le dijo Hyoga que estaba en una nube.

Poco a poco Shun se fue relajando y Hyoga lo besaba cada vez mas apasionadamente ahogando los gritos del chico. Mezcla rara de dolor y placer que se fueron convirtiendo en placer autentico a medida que el tiempo pasaba, una mano se introdujo en el oleaje de aquellos dos cuerpos sincronizados en su movimiento y Hyoga comenzó a masturbar a Shun .

El chico de ojos verdes sintió que su amante lo llenaba totalmente y miro a la cara de él dándose cuanta de esa hermosa expresión que era de gloria y éxtasis. Hyoga finalmente terminaba dentro de el y Shun podía sentirlo.

Aquella excitación lo dejo rendido en una última explosión de gozo. Sudando y cansado sintió a Hyoga dejarlo libre de esa increíble lujuria.

Ahora solo quedaba el abrazo tierno y dulce de Hyoga que lo atraía a el y jalaba la bolsa de dormir para taparse a su lado

Los minutos y los segundos se confundían. El tiempo era tan irrelevante Shun pasaría una eternidad en esos brazos fuertes que lo apretaban, lamiendo aquel pecho varonil que tanto le gustaba. Nunca imagino sentirse así, amar así, soñar despierto así.

Hyoga que se había encargado de cerrar en algún momento la bolsa de dormir nuevamente sentía el olor a cerezas mezclado con el olor de shun y el suyo, el aire, la bolsa de dormir todo olía a cerezas. No podría comer otra cereza en su vida sin acordarse de esta hermosa noche en que había robado a Shun su virginidad.

Hyoga lo apretaba con un brazo y le dejaba a su amante Juguetear con su lengua en sus pezones , disfrutando la sensación. Entre lazaba sus dedos en sus cabellos acariciaba su espalda Hyoga se imaginaba que aquella obsesión del chico por lamerlo hasta acabarse de el aquel sabor dulce, era como la de un niño que se a acabado el postre y que sin resignarse lame el plato hasta limpiarlo.

Cuando shun se detuvo recargo su mejilla en Hyoga y el le dio pequeños besitos sobre su cabeza. Así estuvieron hasta que la luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por los mosquiteros de las ventanillas de la tienda de campaña.

Hyoga no había dormido repasando los recuerdos en su mente y acariciando aquel bello cuerpo que ahora era suyo. Shun se había quedado dormido en medio de los cariños y apapachos de Hyoga.

¿Hyoga? - dijo una voz somnolienta parecida a la que anoche lo había sorprendido, en Medio de sus actividades nocturnas. Shun aspiro profundamente y el olor a cerezas aun lo invadía todo-¿Estas dormido Hyoga?

No. –Dijo y beso a shun en la cabeza, una mano juguetona recorría su torso.- no estoy dormido amor

Shun sonrió -¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- dijo con vocecita tímida

Puedes

Hyoga tu.. este .. tu tenias experiencia en esto ¿verdad?- Shun estaba rojo como un tomate y ocultaba su carita recargando su mejilla en el pecho de Hyoga, este dejo de juguetear un momento y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras lo apretaba con la otra

Si

¿Con quien?- dijo shun asombrado de su atrevimiento.

Shun hace mucho frió en Siberia ¿sabes? Y bueno uno busca calor a veces-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

¿Tu y tu maestro?-Dijo sorprendido, no se atrevía a mirar a Hyoga después de preguntar algo así- ¿desde cuándo?

Hyoga sonrió ante el recuerdo.- Desde los doce– fue su respuesta, mientras buscaba la bravilla de shun y lo obligaba a mirarle a los ojos cuando lo consiguió le sostuvo shun la mirada y agrego- pero quiero que entiendas Shun, yo le tenia un gran cariño y admiración hubiera echo cualquier cosa por el, el me sedujo y yo se lo permití, pero nunca lo ame ni siquiera un poco del modo en que te amo a ti.

Un rayo de luz se aventuró dentro de la tienda de campaña y brillo en ese instante en la mirada de Shun que sonrió ante la confesión de su pareja. Y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

Pareja esa era una palabra que lo hacia feliz- ¿Hyoga que crees que diga Ikki y los demás al enterarse?- dijo shun con alegria se moria de ganas de decirle a todos ingenuamente que era amante de Hyoga y que ellos tenian una relacion ceria

Hyoga dejo que un escalofrió pasara por su espalda y se imagino la escena

……………………..

( Imaginación de Hyoga: Shun diciéndole a Ikki sobre lo que acababa de pasar)

-Ikki hermano, te tengo una noticia-Tomando a Hyoga de la mano

-A si Shun espero que sea una buena noticias- mirando con la ceja lebantada a la forma en que toma la mano de Hyoga

Es que Hyoga y yo somos novios- exclamo Shun con autentica alegría e ingenuidad

¿¿¿¡¡¡ Que tu y Hyoga que????????- pregunto Ikki fulminando a Hyoga con la mirada

-Hyoga me llevo a la montaña ikki-

¿¿¿¿Hyoga hizo que????????- dijo saliendo lumbre por los ojos mientras el humo salía de sus orejas y un Hyoga tragaba saliva escuchando las despreocupadas palabras de shun.

Me hizo cosas muy lindas y me dijo que era suyo y…………..Shun se vio interrumpido por ikki

¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué cosa???????????, mira toma esta paleta y ve para allá-Dijo señalando el profundo bosque de los terrenos de la mansión- ¿quieres? Tengo que hablar con Hyoga.

Shun toma la paleta y obedientemente se pierde de vista

Ikki deja que te explique bien las cosas yo……………

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ave Fénix!!!!!!!!!!!!…………….. grita Ikki dándole a Hyoga

Wowwwwwwwwwwww …y acaba Hyoga con los ojitos en cruz y la lengua de fuera.

Fin de la escena imaginada por Hyoga

…………………….

Hyoga vivió a la realidad mmmmm mira mi amor hay gente que tiene muchos prejuicios a si que

¿No se lo diremos? Tu dijiste que no hacíamos nada malo – Reprocho Shun

no hicimos nada malo amor es solo que hay intimidades que no se cuentan y en cuanto a nuestra relación te aseguro que se los dejaremos saber poco a poco, ¿si? Tu déjamelo a mi- dijo besándole los labios y convenciéndolo al instante

¿Hyoga? ¿Que fue lo que me pusiste anoche?

Pues ..aceite comestible para masajes , mira dijo alcanzándole el frasquito ahora vació

Shun se acomodo sobre su espalda y leyó: Marca Kamasutra

No conocía este dulce en que dulcería lo venden

Hyoga sonrió ni en sueño se atrevería a llevar a Shun a una tienda de artículos y juguetes sexuales donde se había abastecido

No las venden en dulcerías.

¿Las venden en el mercado Hyoga?-Hyoga sonreía casi le ganaba la risa -no amor me las venden en un lugar especial.

Aaaa lastima que se acabara-dijo Shun- sabia delicioso

A por eso no te preocupes tengo varios en la mochila y tengo de otros sabores también –Anuncio con una maléfica mirada y una sonrisa casi perversa

¿Ya tenias esto planeado Hyoga?- pregunto Shun

Te lo dije anoche cuando te traje aquí quería confesarte que te amaba y demostrarte mis sentimientos –susurro en su oído, Hyoga alcanzó la cajita que la noche anterior había quedado olvidada y debido al movimiento enterrada bajo la almohada- mira este es mi otro regalo para ti.

Shun abrió la cajita y dentro había una sortija de oro macizo con una inscripción en la parte interna

Tuyo siempre Hyoga

Shun miro a Hyoga conmovido y sus ojitos dejaban asomar un par de lágrimas de alegría

Yo también soy tuyo Hyoga siempre, solo quisiera poder darte algo también.

Creme ya me has dado mucho.

Pero quiero darte mas- dijo con voz ingenua y dulce.

Hyoga sonrió

Eso se puede arreglar.- y antes de que el pudiera contestar, lo beso apasionadamente y comenzó a acariciarlo

Fin


End file.
